dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Genie
*Boo (Evil) *Boo (Good) *Boo (Pure) *Boo (Pure Evil) *Miss Boo }} The are a magical, demon-like race that lives on planet Earth. The race has existed in the form of the pure, original Majin Boo, since time immemorial.Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) “Twel-Buu Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A) They made their debut in the series with the introduction of Majin Boo, and several of his incarnations over the course of the final arc of Dragon Ball constitute this race. History The Genie race has existed since time immemorial, in a singular individual, the pure Majin Boo. This original Majin Boo went through cycles of rampaging and hibernation, and through these cycles, absorbed the evil elements of mankind and became steadily more violent. While the Eastern Kaiōshin believed Boo to be a creation of the wizard Bibidi, this was false; Bibidi merely knew the means to summon the Majin from his slumber. Overview Life Cycle A Genie's life cycle is largely unknown. The original Genie, Majin Boo, are immortal. Appetite Of all living races, the Genies are the only race that can rival the Saiyan race in their level of voracious appetite. Genies are almost always hungry, best seen with Mr. Boo, who craved food just as much as he wanted to fight a strong opponent. If anything, the Genie race can be described as walking gluttons; the evil incarnation of Majin Boo, for example, was so horrified by the prospect of being eternally trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time without sweets that he ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time with his ki to escape. While Genies have been seen eating other foods, their diet seems to consist mostly of sweets, such as cookies, chocolate, ice cream, cakes, and the like. This can lead to their own deaths, however, as Majin Boo was more than willing to argue with Hakaishin Beerus over a set of pudding cups, in spite of his ability to make more, which nearly doomed the planet.Dragon Ball Z: God and God With the use of their Transfiguration Beam technique, they can produce food without effort, and are almost always seen creating some form of sweets. Appearance Abilities Unique Anatomy The Genie race possesses, perhaps, the most unique biology out of any living race. Due to their amorphous nature, a Genie can freely manipulate their body to almost any extent, almost as if they were creatures made of rubber, or slime. With no effort at all, a Genie can stretch their body, becoming ridiculously lengthy, a trait that gives their melee blows a range rivaled only by the Nameccians. They're also remarkably flexible; they can bend and contort their bodies into inhuman shapes, such as the shaping themselves into a ball to ram their opponents, a common tactic for thinner Genie. Their eyes are as malleable as the rest of their body, and can look in two different directions at once.Dragon Ball Chapter 491, pp. 9 Some Genies, such as the evil incarnation of Majin Boo, display body manipulation to far more extreme degree. The most notable case of this is liquefaction; a Genie can have such extreme control of their body that they can alter it from a solid to a liquid within seconds, and forcibly cause a foe to ingest them or cause them to explode.Dragon Ball chapter 486, page 6 In the anime, the evil incarnation of Boo could attempt to manipulate the body of a target through this same method, though it could be repressed through ki control. Dragon Ball Z episode 270 Mr. Boo himself has been seen removing parts of his body and casually using them as weapons. Another remarkable trait of Genie physiology is regeneration. While few examples of regeneration exist throughout the universe, the Genie regeneration is perhaps the most advanced. A Genie can heal almost any wound and reform from almost nothing. The removal of a head or a hole in the gut mean nothing to a Genie; they are simply restored within seconds. Even if a Genie is blown to pieces — either by themselves, or an outside source — the pieces take on life of their own and can reform.Dragon Ball chapter 468, page 8-10 Reforming from smoke is also possible.Dragon Ball chapter 492, pages 4-5 Magical Abilities The Genie race also possesses abilities that can only be described as magical in nature. First and foremost is their Transfiguration Beam, an ability that can turn a target — or multiple targets as seen in many cases — into whatever object the Genie imagines in their head.Daizenshuu 7, page 62 Due to a Genie's love of food, this is typically a culintary transformation in nature, but more practical transformations have been seen in both the anime and manga, such as clay or a . A Genie can also heal their target should they so choose, either with their head tentacle, making it a possible variation of the Transfiguration Beam, or through their hands. Mr. Boo used this on numerous occasions to heal a blind boy and heal Mark and Bē from the brink of death when they were both gunned down.Dragon Ball ''chapter 484, page 8 ''Dragon Ball '' chapter 484, page 11 He was even capable of healing Mr. Bli, then a young boy, from blindness which he had contracted at birth.''Dragon Ball chapter 478, page 9 Limitless Energy In terms of ki reserves, the Genie race is very unique. Unlike other creatures of flesh and blood, a Genie rarely seems to lose energy; their stamina is endless and their ki reserves don't deplete, even when using the strongest of techniques. The only actual exception to this is when they're fighting another Genie; in this case, the weaker Genie can and will experience a depletion in ki and stamina as the battle dredges on.Dragon Ball chapter 514 pp. 5 When in a battle against any other entity, a Genie never seems to tire, regenerating endlessly and coming back for more without a drop in ki or stamina. The various forms of Majin Boo best exemplified this, as even when they faced opponents that were stronger or equal to them, the only thing that was truly wounded was their pride.Dragon Ball chapter 495, pages 6-7 Despite the fact that they do possess a ki reserve that is detectable by other entities, and can be worn down through attrition against another Genie, they do not, in truth, doesn't actually need energy.Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) “Twel-Buu Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A) Trivia * The Viz release of the Dragon Ball manga translates as "Djinn" despite no such word existing in the Japanese language. A 'Djinn', or 'Jinn', is an Arabic and Islamic figure, and are one of the creations of God, alongside angels and humans. Djinn are also referred to as "genies", something that the Viz release of Dragon Ball also refers to Majin Boo as. This name choice was later vindicated by the Chōzenshū databook. ** In the video game Dragon Ball XenoVerse, the Genie race receives another name; the 'Demon Clan'. This name is seen in the description of the Majin Kamehameha. * Despite Genies being shown in both the manga and the official art for Dragon Ball Online without fingers (with the exception of a thumb and index finger), the evil incarnation and the the pure incarnation of Majin Boo have been shown with a full set of five fingers on each hand in the anime. When the evil Boo absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan, he also gained fingers in the manga, but they were lost when he reverted to his normal state. Additionally, female Genies have been shown with five fingers in Dragon Ball XenoVerse. References Category:Endangered Races